


Christmas with the Fam Part 3

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: It's time to relax on Christmas





	

Maya said, "Riley there is no way I'm allowing you to risk yourself in anyway." Riley said, "I have to a lot of people hate me now." Riley looked at Maya, "I can't help it." Maya said, "What?" Riley said, "Oh must a been a nightmare." Maya said, "Stop drinking fluids at night." Riley sighed, "Maya it's not that." Maya said, "What is it?" Riley sighed, "I don't know." They sat on the couch and Riley giggled, "Maya you shouldn't have...." They had a nice time."


End file.
